Christmas Luv
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: [FINISHED]IT'S CHRISTMAS! Kagome is a young woman, who on her way home from work, gets tackled by a boy about her age on a skateboard. Could there be luv in the air this xmas? Plz R&R. Thanx!
1. 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a week before Christmas. People were outside shopping. Everyone running around, buying all their last minuate gifts for friends and family.

Kagome Higurashi, a young girl who had mid-lengthblack hair that she always wore down, hadgrayish blue eyes, and about five foot tall,was working at the store known as The Apple Store. She had been an employee there fortwo years, and loved working there. She knew about all the computers there, and she was one of the best employees.

Her shift was finally over though, and she had to get home.

"See-ya Kagome!" A girl called. She had black hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail, brown eyes, and was about the same height as Kagome.

"See-ya Sango!" Kagome replied as she waved a hand at her friend. Then she popped her head back in the door. "Hey Sango! I need to know what you want for Christmas!"

"I e-mailed you a list." Sango replied.

"OK." Kagome said, then walked out the door.

As soon as Kagome got out the door, snow started to fall. It was starting to actually look like Chritmas outside.

Kagome started to walked down the street towards her house. Then she heard someone coming.

"Look out!" A boy yelled. He was riding a skate board and looked like he was loosing control of it.

Kagome didn't react fast enough though, and the boy crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"WATCH IT YOU IDIOT!!!" Kagome yelled.

"I yelled to get outta the way." The boy said.

Kagome looked at him. His was just a little taller than her, and had silver hair. His eyes were amber, and Kagome couldn't make out what he had on top of his head at first, but soon found that they were doggy ears.

The boy stood up and reached a hand down to Kagome. "Sorry...umm..." The boy said. "What was your name again?"

"I didn't give it." Kagome replied.

"Well, can I buy you a drink to say I'm sorry Ms. Nameless?" The boy asked.

"Sorry. I'm kinda in a hurry." Kagome replied as she took the boys hand and he helped her up. "Merry Christmas." She said, then walked away.

"Wait!" The boys said as he grabbed his skateboard and ran after Kagome. "What's the hurry?" The boy asked.

"I need to go somewhere." Kagome replied.

"So do I." The boy said. "Maybe we could go somewhere together?" The boy insisted on at least spending some time with Kagome.

"Look, I don't even know who you are. Why are you so insisting on spending time with me?" Kagome asked.

"I feel kinda guilty about crashing into you like that. And in the Christmas Spirit, I thought I could at least buy you a drink or something." The boy persisted.

Kagome was just starting to get annoyed now. This boy was way to persistant.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha." The boy replied.

Then Kagome waved her hand for a cab to stop. One did right next to her, and she opened the door.

"Well Inuyasha, it was nice meeting you, and I have to go. So Merry Christmas." Kagome said before getting into the cab and shutting the door behind her. She looked up at the driver.

"Where to?" The driver asked. He was an old guy. Had a gray mustache, and wrinkles on his face.

"Main Street." Kagome replied.

"Sure thing." The driver replied, then drove off, and Kagome leaving the boy named Inuyasha behind.

AN- Well, there's the first chapter to my new story. And you guys should know me by now. And know that there is no way inhell that I would leave a story with only one chappie. What do you take me for??? A one shot author! NO WAY!!! I would never. So plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	2. 2

**Chapter 2:**

The cab stopped in front of a house on main street. Kagome reached for her purse to pay the driver. She pulled out a $50 and handed it to the man.

"Keep the change as a tip." Kagome told him.

"Thankyou." The driver replied. "Merry Christmas." He said as Kagome got out of the cab.

"Same to you." Kagome replied, then she got out of the cab and walked up to the steps of her home.

She pulled out her keys and first unlocked the pad lock above the doorknob. Then she took a different key and stuck it in the key hole in the doorknob.

She opened the door and walked in.

The house was decorated on the inside with plenty of decorations for Christmas. There was a Christmas tree, decorated with the lights and shiny little sphears hanging from the branches. There was misiltoe hanging on the ceiling from the party she had thrown last night. She needed to take it down.

"Kiba!" Kagome called through the house. "Kiba!"

Then a little, blackhusky puppy ran out of the kitchen, sliding across the tile floor and slamming into the cabinets that were below the sink on his way out.

The puppy bark as it ran closer to Kagome.

"Kiba!" Kagome exclaimed as she picked up the puppy. "Have you been a good boy while mommy was gone?" Kagome asked the puppy, who replied by licking Kagome's cheek.

Kagome laughed before putting Kiba down and then she walked into the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and looked inside. She took out a container of what looked like left over chinese take-out. Then she pulled out a can of wet puppy chow food.

Kagome looked down at Kiba. "You hungry boy?" Kagome asked as she opened the can and put some in a small bowl. She added some dry food to it, put some warm water in, then mixed it up and served it to Kiba. "Eat up!" She exclaimed, and Kiba walked over to his meal and started eating it.

Then Kagome put the leftover take out into the microwave and set the timer for one minute. She kept her eye on Kiba to make sure he wouldn't spill his food until her meal was done. Then she took her food out of the microwave and ate it as she watched Kiba eat his food until he was done.

Once Kiba was done, Kagome walked out into the living room where the TV was and sat down on the couch as she ate her meal.

Kiba followed her out into the living room and jumped up onto the couch and laid his head on her lap, while kagome ate her meal and watched reruns of the TV show _Full House. _Then Kagome heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" She called to whoever was at the door. Then Kagome got up, apologizing to Kiba as she stood, then she walked over to the door, followed by Kiba.

Kagome looked through the eye hole in the door.

_It's that boy that crashed into me! What was his name again? Inu...Inuyasha? Yeah! That's it! Inuyasha! But what is he doing here? And how does he know where I live? _All those questions ran through Kagome's head as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Kagome explained. "What are you doing here?"

"I... umm... You dropped this." Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome a wallet.

"Oh!" Kagome said as she took the wallet back. "Thank you." Kagome told him.

"Well, better be going." Inuyasha said as he started to walk away.

"Umm... I'm sorry about earlier. Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied as he walked in. "Thanks."

"Sure. It is Christmas after all." Kagome replied. "Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Eggnog?" Kagome offered.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied.

"OK. I'll be right back." Kagome said as she walked out into the kitchen and started the coffee machine, then she walked back out to Inuyasha to find Kiba in a defensive position, growling at Inuyasha.

"KIBA!" Kagome scolded the pup, who whimpered and backed away in fear towards his mother, Kagome, whining and whimpering, sounding like he was trying to say sorry.

Kagome bent down and picked him up and pet him as she talked. "I'm sorry." She told Inuyasha. "He doesn't take kindly to strangers."

"It's OK. Most animals don't like me too much." Inuyasha replied.

"Why's that?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a half demon." Inuyasha replied, pointing to his doggy ears.

"Oh! I was wondering why you had those ears." Kagome replied.

But Inuyasha was glad that Kagome was a dog person.

"So...... You never did tell me your name." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh! Sorry. I probably should tell you now." Kagome said a bit sheepishly. "My name's Kagome." Kagome told Inuyasha as she stuck out her hand, using the other arm to hold onto Kiba.

"Good to meet you Kagome." Inuyasha replied as he shook Kagome's hand.

AN- Well, this could be the start of something beautiful. Or ugly, depending on how I decide it will go. Hehehehehe. Sry. Kinda hyper and that's when I get all my good ideas. So................... It shouldn't take me too long to update if I stay in such a good mood. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	3. 3

**Chapter 3:**

About an hour had past. Kagome and Inuyasha were both sitting in the living room and drinking their coffee and talking.

But then the doorbell rang. Kagome looked at the clock. It read 8:00pm.

"Who would be coming over now?" Kagome asked as she got up and headed for the door, leaving Inuyasha sitting on the sofa.

Kagome headed to the door and looked out of the little peep hole that she had. And she saw the last person she wanted to. But she figured she'd just open the door and get it over with.

"Hey Koga!" Kagome exclaimed with a fake smile as she opened the door.

"Hello love." Koga greeted Kagome as he went to kiss her on the cheek. But Kagome made sure to duck so he wouldn't touch her with his lips. Then she noticed the present he had.

_Shit! He just won't give up. _Kagome thought as she put a little distance between her and Koga.

Koga was a little older than Kagome. He had long black hair, which the girls loved, that he kept pulled up in a ponytail, and his eyes were sky blue. But the downside was that he was a wolf demon.

"Oh! Here! I got this for you Kagome." Koga said as he handed Kagome the gift.

"Thanks Koga. I'll be sure to open it on Christmas morning." Kagome said as she started to shut the door.

But then Koga held it open. "Or why not open it up now? I wanna see your expression when you open it." Koga said with a confident smirk.

"OK." Kagome said with a fake smile pretending to be excited. Then she started to unwrap the paper, but was stopped by Koga.

"Why not open it inside? It's awfully cold out here." Koga suggested.

That was it. Kagome gave in and let Koga in. "Sure. Come on in. I have company though." Kagome told Koga.

"That's OK. I don't mind." Koga said as he walked into Kagome's home to find Kiba growling at him with fur on end.

"Aww...." Koga said, obviously trying to win Kagome over with pet lover points, even though he hated dogs. "How cute. What a sweet little- OUCH!!!" Koga yelled. He had been moving his hand towards Kiba to pet him, but Kiba bit his hand. But then Koga tried to cover up is angry face with a smile. "I mean... He seems very protective." Koga said with a fake smile.

"He is." Kagome said with a nod. Then she looked at the gift. "Now why don't I open this present and you can be on your way." Kagome said as she started to open the gift.

"Let's go out into the living room to open it. It looks like you have a fire lit and everything. I could keep you company for a while." Koga said.

"I have guests." Kagome replied.

"Really? Who?" Koga asked, hoping that it was one of Kagome's girl friends. Then Koga started walking into the living room to find Inuyasha sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Kagome came in after Koga, hoping that Koga would start a fight again. Last time Koga came in while Kagome had a friend over who was a guy, Koga almost killed her friend.

"Umm... Koga? I want you to-"

"Who's he?!" Koga almost yelled.

"This is Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "He's a new friend of mine." Kagome said then grabbed Koga collar. "And if you fight with him like you did with my last friend then I swear to god I will call the police on you." Kagome said angrily so Inuyasha wouldn't hear. "Got it?"

Koga nodded.

"If you want to join us, then I have no problem with that. But don't you dare start anything or so help me... I'll... I'll... I don't know. But it won't be good." kagome threatened.

"OK. OK. I got it." Koga replied.

"Good." Kagome said. Then she walked out and sat on the sofa followed by Koga. "Inuyasha, this is my friend Koga. Koga, Inuyasha." Kagome introduced everyone.

AN- Now, this could be another good thing, or a bad thing. It could go either way really. But you all are probably figuring that it's going to be a bad thing. So....... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	4. 4

**Chapter 4:**

Inuyasha reached out a hand to Koga.

"Good to meet you." He said politely.

Koga reached back with a smile you could tell was fake and said, "Same here." Through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha only nodded. He could tell that Koga didn't like him too much.

"So... How long have you and Kagome known each other?" Koga asked.

"We just met on my way home from work." Kagome replied.

"Yeah. We just bumped into each other." Inuyasha laughed.

"More like crashed." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be having a good time together. But Koga was really getting pissed.

_She's letting him in her house? And she just met him today? And he's basically a stranger! _Koga thought. _He can't stay here._

Then Koga stood in front of Inuyasha.

"I think you should leave." Koga said to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Koga..." Kagome said sternly.

"WHAT?!" Koga yelled. "You just met him today on the street! And you're letting him in your house!" Koga yelled while pointing to Inuyasha.

"KOGA!" Kagome yelled. "First of all, it's MY house! You don't live here! Second of all, he's MY guest and chose to let him in for a cup of coffee!" Kagome yelled.

"And now I think it's time for YOU to leave!" Kagome yelled. "Now GO! Before I call the police!"

"Kagome. Listen to reason. He's a stranger!" Koga yelled.

"So sue me! I want to make new friends! It's not my fault if you don't like it!" Kagome yelled.

"Umm..." Inuyasha said. "I was going to leave anyway. It's getting late." Inuyasha said.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't leave on account of Koga. You can stay if you want."

"No." Inuyasha sighed. "I better get going. I'll see you around Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked towards the door.

Then Inuyasha heard high pitched barking coming from behind him. He turned around to see Kiba begging with big eyes.

"Kiba!" Kagome scolded the puppy. "Don't beg!"

"It's OK." Inuyasha said as he knelt in front of Kiba. Then he placed a hand on Kiba's head. "See ya later boy." He said to the dog before getting up and walking out the door. "See-ya Kagome!" He called before shutting the door, leaving Kagome standing there glaring at Koga.

AN- THERE!!! I've gotten a few complaints 'bout this one not being updated. So there you go! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	5. 5

**Chapter 5:**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome screamed at Koga.

"He was practically a stranger! And you let him in your house! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Koga yelled back.

"It's MY house! MY life! And I'LL do what **I **want with it!!!" Kagome yelled.

"And get yourself killed by someone 'cause you know nothing about them and let them in your home!?" Koga yelled.

"Shut-up Koga!" Kagome yelled. Then she plopped down on the sofa. She glared at Koga. "GET OUT!!!" She screamed.

Koga didn't leave, instead he sat by Kagome and embrased her in a hug. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just being over protective."

"Shut-up." Kagome said sternly. "AND GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!!!!" She screamed, scaring the hell out of Koga.

Koga then stood. "I'll see-ya around then." Koga said as he walk out the door. "Merry Christmas."

Kagome went to the door and watched him walk away, but before he was out of sight...

"Koga!" Kagome yelled to him.

Koga turned around, hoping that he had changed her mind and would let him stay. But then he saw that Kagome had no smile and was giving him the finger.

"I love you too Kagome!" Koga yelled back. Then he walked away.

Kagome shut the door behind her looked to see Kiba on the floor looking at her with sad eyes.

Then she walked over to the puppy and knelt in front of him. She scratched him behind the ears a little before saying, "Why don't we go get you a playmate tommorrow?"

Kiba let out a happy bark and let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

AN- Sry I haven't updated this in a while Busy with my new iPod and x-mas shopping. Just finished it today. So..........

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	6. Vet's office

**Chapter 6:**

Kagome woke up early the next morning. She didn't have to go work today. She was off. Then she remembered that she had to go to the vet to pick up Hige.

_I should probably go now. _Kagome thought.

Then Kagome remembered that Inuyasha left his number.

_Maybe I could invite him to come along? _Kagome thought. Then she went to her phone and started dialing numbers while looking at the small piece of paper with Inuyasha's phone number writen on it.

"Hello?" Someone asked from on the other line.

"Hello. Is Inuyasha there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Just a minute." The voice said.

Kagome could hear voices in the backround. But she couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

"Who is this?" The voice asked.

"This is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied.

Then she could here the person saying her name and then someone in the backround saying, 'Oh shit! Give me the phone!' This made Kagome laugh. And the one who cursed sounded like it was Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome replied.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to come to the vet with me to pick up my dog?" Kagome asked.

"You have two dogs?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. The other is a mastif." Kagome replied.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Then there was a short pause. "I guess I could go with you. What time?" Inuyasha asked.

"In an hour?" Kagome suggested.

"Sure. I'll meet you at your house." Inuyasha replied.

"Sure. See ya then." Kagome told him.

"Bye." Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone.

Then Kagome hung up. She had an hour to get ready, and for some reason, she felt she had to look really good for Inuyasha. Make-up, nice clothes, nice hair style, the whole10 yards. But she didn't know why.

But she did it and was ready to go when she heard the doorbell ring.

Kagome dashed to the door, making sure Kiba was in his crate. "Coming!" She called. Then she opened the door to see...

"Koga?!" Kagome exclaimed, a bit surprised.

"Hey! Good morning." Koga exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I heard you had off today and I was wondering if we could go for a walk in the park." Koga suggested with a confident smirk.

Then Kagome saw Inuyasha walking towards her house. She looked at Koga and shut the door behind her.

"Sorry Koga, but I already have plans." Kagome said.

Then Koga saw Inuyasha coming towards them as Kagome walked past Koga and to Inuyasha.

Koga started to growl as he clenched his fist.

"Hey Inuyasha! Ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said with a nod. Then he saw Koga. "Hey Koga." he saw with a wave.

Koga was able to put on a fake smile at the most and wave back. Although the smile really did look forced.

Then Kagome walked over to her car, which she kept parked in front of her home. But she would never drive it to work. But she had it for things like taking to dogs places that were too far to walk and going out of town.

Then Kagome sat in the driver's seat, and Inuyasha got in and sat in the passenger's seat.

The car was really nice on the inside. But on the outside, it looked pretty old. The inside was not leather interior (I forget what the other stuff is called), and there was a radio/casset/cd player in there. There were controls on the steering wheel for the radio or cd or casset player and the seats were heated.

"Wow." Inuyasha said.

"Do you wanna listen to some music?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied.

Then Kagome turned the cd player of the car on. It started playing Christmas music. The song that was playing was 'It's Cold Outside.' And Kagome was singing it with the CD. Then Inuyasha started to join in.

Kag:

_I really can't stay_

Inu:

_But baby's it's cold outside_

Kag:

_I've got to go away_

Inu:

_But baby it's cold outside_

Kag:

_This evening has been_

Inu:

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

Kag:

_So very nice_

Inu:

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Kag:

_My mother will start to worry_

Inu:

_Beautiful what's your hurry_

Kag:

_My father will be pacing the floor_

Inu:

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

Kag:

_So really I'd better scurry_

Inu:

_Beautiful please don't hurry_

Kag:

_But maybe just one drink more_

Inu:

_Put some records on while I pour_

Kag:

_The neighbors might think_

Inu:

_Baby it's bad out there_

Kag:

_Say what's in this drink_

Inu:

_No cabs to be had out there_

Kag:

_I wish I knew how_

Inu:

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

Kag:

_To break this spell_

Inu:

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Kag:

_I ought to say "no, no, no sir"_

Inu:

_Mind if I move in closer_

Kag:

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

Inu:

_What's the sense in hurtin' my pride_

Kag:

_I really can't stay_

Inu:

_Oh baby don't hold out_

Inu/Kag:

_Baby it's cold out side!_

Kag:

_I simply must go_

Inu:

_But baby it's cold outside_

Kag:

_The answer is no_

Inu:

_But baby it's cold outside_

Kag:

_Your welcome has been_

Inu:

_How lucky that you dropped in_

Kag:

_So nice and warm_

Inu:

_Look out the window at the storm_

Kag:

_My sister will be suspicious_

Inu:

_Gosh your lips look delcious_

Kag:

_My brother will be there at the door_

Inu:

_Waves upon the tropical shore_

Kag:

_My maiden aunts mind is vicious_

Inu:

_Gosh your lips are delicous_

Kag:

_But maybe just a half a drink more_

Inu:

_Never such a blizzard before_

Kag:

_I've gotta get home_

Inu:

_But baby you'd freeze out there_

Kag:

_Say lend me a coat_

Inu:

_It's up to your knees out there_

Kag:

_You've really been grand_

Inu:

_I thrill when you touch my hand_

Kag:

_But don't you see?_

Inu:

_How can you do this thing to me?_

Kag:

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

Inu:

_Think of my lifelong sorrow_

Kag:

_At least there will be plenty implied_

Inu:

_If you got namonia and died_

Kag:

_I really can't stay_

Inu:

_Get over that old out_

Inu/Kag:

_Baby it's cold outside!_

The song was over, and the Cd continued to play while Inuyasha and Kagome started to laugh.

"You have a really nice voice." Inuyasha complimented.

"Thanks." Kagome replied. "You're pretty good too."

"Thanks." Inuyasha replied.

Then there was an awkward silence while the CD player was playing 'Lttle Drummer Boy.'

Kagome continued to drive through the traffic while they sat in silence.

Then they came to the veterinarian's office.

"We're here." Kagome said as she pulled into a parking spot.

AN- There! I updated this. Like I said, I'm spending the night updating. So there should be a lot of Author Alerts for you guys. So....... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	7. The attack of Hige!

**Chapter 7:**

Kagome parked the car and got out. Inuyasha also got out of the car and they walked into the vet's office together.

Once they were inside, Kagome walked up to counter where a nurse was typing something into the computer. Kagome looked at her. "Excuse me." Kagome said, getting the nurse's attention.

The nurse looked up from the computer. First she saw Kagome, then saw Inuyasha behind him and gave him a nasty look before looking back at Kagome. "How can I help YOU." The nurse asked, putting emphasison the word 'you'.

"I'm here to pick up my dog." Kagome replied. "His name is Hige and he's a wolf." Kagome added.

(AN- OK. I changed the type of dog that Hige was. Deal with it. I like wolves more than mastifs. OK?)

"OK. We'll bring him right out for you." The nurse said with a smile towards Kagome, then she walked away, walking through a door that was behind the counter.

"Nice nurse." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"That was really rude though." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." Inuyasha replied.

"What do you mean you're 'used to it'? You shouldn't have to get used to treatment like that." Kagome replied.

"I see it this way. If they don't like me, they don't like me. Not much I can do about it." Inuyasha told Kagome. "I can't threaten them into liking me, or kill them either. So I learn to deal with it."

"I see." Kagome said as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Then she became lost in their beauty.

Then, without noticing, Kagome and Inuyasha started to move closer to each other. They were almost touching when...

"BARK BARK BARK!!!" A dog barked and Kagome and Inuyasha moved away from each other.

Kagome turned to look. "Hige!" She exclaimed.

Hige looked just like a wolf should. He was gray with a white belly and blue eyes that scares most. Then the nurse couldn't hold onto Hige any longer before his leash slipped from her grip and Hige ran at Inuyasha jumped on him, knocking him to the ground and growling in his face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, afraid that this wolf was going to kill him.

'Hige!" Kagome scolded the wolf, and the wolf let out a whimper before getting off of Inuyasha. Then Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and reached a hand to him and helped him up. "Sorry about that. He's VERY protective."

"I can see." Inuyasha replied.

Then Kagome looked at Hige, who was growling again.

"Hige." Kagome said in a stern tone. "NO growl!" She scolded Hige.

Then Hige bowed his head low as his ear flattened and he let out a whimper as he slowly walked over behind Kagome.

"Ahem." The nurse said, getting everyone's attention. "Your payment?" The nurse asked.

"Oh! We have insurance." Kagome said. "I believe the number is already in the computer and the appointment has already been paid for."

"OK. Thankyou for coming." The nurse said as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Hige all walked out the door. But then Kagome stopped half through the doorway.

"Oh! Umm... Miss?" Kagome asked. Then nurse looked at her. "You may want to not give your costumers dirty looks if you want them to come back. Bye." Kagome said loud enough for anyone in the waiting area to hearbefore leaving.

"Bu-" The nurse stopped when the door shut behind Kagome. Then a few people who were waiting got up with their pets and started to walk towards the door.

With Kagome and Inuyasha.........

"You really didn't have to do that." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Of coarse I did." Kagome replied. "If they are going to have biased employees, then I'm not going there."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he opened the car door to get into the passenger's seat when Hige jumped into the seat.

"Ummm.... OK?" Inuyasha said.

"Hige!" Kagome yelled.

Hige let out a whimper.

"Get in the back seat, now!" Kagome yelled at Hige.

Then Hige jumped into the back seat before Inuyasha got in and sat down.

"Sorry about Hige." Kagome apologized to Inuyasha.

"It's OK. He's just doing his job." Inuyasha told Kagome. "You want a dog to be protective."

"True. But I don't want him to attack my friends like that either." Kagome said.

"It's still OK." Inuyasha replied.

"Thanks for being understanding." Kagome said.

"No problem." Inuyasha replied.

Then Kagome started the car and Mandy Moore started playing on the radio with 'AllI want for Christmas is You'. And Kagome started to drive back to her house.

AN- THERE!!! I updated another story tonight. I'm going to be updating almost all night tonight. So you might a lot of author alerts from me. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	8. Stuck

**Chapter 8:**

Kagome pulled up in front of her house. Inuyasha got out and Kagome got out and went to the back seat and let Hige out of the car. Hige immediately ran to the front door and stood waiting for Kagome to come open the door.

"Thanks for inviting me." Inuyasha thanked Kagome as he started to walk away.

"Don't you wanna come in for a few?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure." He said as he walked over to Kagome and followed her up the steps.

Kagome opened the door and Hige ran in, then she let Inuyasha walk in in front of her before she came in and locked the door.

"Umm....." Kagome couldn't remember what she was going to ask. She just Saw Inuyasha there taking his jacket off and got lost in her thoughts, staring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed this. "What?" He laughed. "Is there something on me?"

Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head. "No. Sorry." She apologized. "Umm... Do you want something to drink or eat? 'Cause it's almost lunch time." Kagome suggested.

"Sure. What do you have?" Inuyasha asked.

"Soup and grilled cheese?" Kagome suggested.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied. Then he followed Kagome into the kitchen, deciding to help her with the cooking.

Kagome got out a large can of chicken soup and a frying pan.

"Could you get the cheese and bread out of the fridge?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened up the fride and started to look around it. He saw a drawer that had pictures of cheese and ham on it and opened that, figuring that was where the cheese was. So he got the cheese, and now he needed to bread, which he saw on the top shelf of the fridge. So he grabbed that and pulled his head out of the fridge and saw Kagome cooking the soup and getting the pan ready for the grilled cheese.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she took the bread and cheese from Inuyasha. Then she put some butter on the bread and put cheese on it before putting the sandwhiches on the hot pan, then pressing them down with a spatula.

"You're pretty good with cooking." Inuyasha complimented, feeling pretty stupid after he said that.

"Thanks. I don't cook much though. I usually order take out." Kagome replied with a smile. "How do you like your grilled cheese?" She asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Any way." Inuyasha replied.

"OK." Kagome replied, paying attention to the food she was cooking. "Could you stir the soup for me?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Oh. Sure." Inuyasha said, feeling stupid once again as he stired the soup. _Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden? It's just Kagome! A new friend! _Inuaysha thought.

Then the food was done. The grilled cheese looked great, and the soup smell delicious.

But just Kagome and Inuyasha sat down in front of the television to eat, the power went off.

Kagome was a bit scared now, Hige started to growl, and Kiba was whimpering and getting closer to Kiba for protection. Inuyasha looked around the room. It wasn't very light out, and went Kagome and Inuyasha looked out the window, they saw a storm. Wind blowing hard, snow falling fast and hard.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"Maybe I should hurry and go." Inuyasha said, looking at the weather that was starting up.

"You can't go out in that!" Kagome exclaimed. "Are you crazy!"

"Then what am I supposed to do Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"You should stay here where it's safe and not go out there in that weather!" Kagome told him.

Inuyasha was weighing the options. He could go out and probably get frost bite, OR he could stay here with Kagome in her nice wram house with her dogs.

"I guess I'll stay then." Inuyasha sighed. Then he looked at Kagome. "Could I barrow your phone?" Inuyasha asked her.

(AN- When the power goes out, the phones still work because they get their power from the phone line.)

"Sure. It's right over there." Kagome told Inuyasha, pointing to the phone.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he picked up the phone and dialed in his number.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Inuyasha! Where are you man? It's like a blizzard out there!" Miroku said into the phone.

"I know. I'm at a friends house and I'm gonna stay here until the storm blows over." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"Ooooh." Miroku exclaimed. "Is this a friend hot looking girl that may have called up this morning?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"OK. Fine." Miroku said. "I guess I'll see you when the storm blows over then."

"OK. Bye." Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone.

"So you're staying?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

Then Kagome sat down in from of her food. "Well, at least we should eat this." Kagome said, motioning for Inuyasha to sit next to her and eat lunch with her.

AN- OK. Got to leave it at that. Evil mommy is making me leave the computer now. But it's a good place to leave off. So.......... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	9. Frost Bite

**Chapter 9:**

It had gotten a bit dark out, so Kagome lit some candles to keep the house lit, and left them on higher surfaces of the house so Hige nor Kiba could knock them over.

"Good thing I didn't use these candles since my birthday." Kagome said as she sat on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"I guess." Inuyasha replied.

The snow was still coming down hard. Inuyasha couldn't believe he was stuck here! He was stick in a dark house, lit by candle light, with a pretty girl.

"So......." Kagome started. "What should we do?" She asked. "I have cards, board games, anything?"

"I guess we could play cards." Inuyasha told her. "Not like there's really anything else to do."

Then Kagome grabbed a deck of cards that sat on the table in front of them and started to shuffle the cards. "What should we play?" She asked.

"Spit?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're on." Kagome said with an evil smirk.

About 20 games of spit later...........

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome had beat him again. This was so not cool.

"19 to 1. Still wanna keep loosing?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Inuyasha told her. "There is no way I'm gonna let you beat me again." Inuyasha said as he took his cards.

"OK." Kagome said as she placed her cards in their propper place.

"Go!" Inuyasha exclaimed as they started slapping cards on the different decks, flipping cards over, slapping more cards down, until a loud thump was heard from a hand hitting the empty floor space.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed. "I win again!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and startedto dance around in circles, doing a very embarrassing happy dance.

"That's your happy dance?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah!" Kagome told him. "You go t a problem with it?" She asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't it involve a guy?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome stopped. She couldn't take her eyes off of the boy that now had his arms around her. He looked so beautiful when she was this close to him. She could see the beauty of his golden eyes, the cutness of his little doggy ears. He was gorgeous.

Then the doorbell rang.

Kagome looked at the door. _Who in the world would be out there now? _Kagome thought as she walked over to the door and looked out the window to see...

"Koga!" Kagome exclaimed as she opened the door to let the frozen demon in.

His face was covered with snow, and he was frozen. He looked like he had frost bite.

"Koga. Can you hear me?" Kagome asked.

Koga opened his eyes slightly and looked at Kagome. "It's cold outside." He said with the smallest of smiles.

"Get in there! We need to get you warmed up!" Kagome yelled at him. "Inuyasha! Help me get him into the living room!" Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha came over and helped Kagome pick Koga up and they took him to the couch.

"Inuyasha. Light the fire. I'll get a blanket." She said as she went into the hallway closet to get a comforter to wrap around Koga. Then she started to take Koga's wet jacket off. "We need to get this thing off of you." She said as she took the jacket, and it was the only piece of wet clothing he had on, and wrapped the comforter around Koga.

Inuyasha got the fire lit. And the flame was huge.

Koga shivered uncontrollably. Kagome rubbed his shoulders, trying to make friction warm him up. (There was no way she was going to get him warm with body heat).

But Koga sooned stopped shivering and was at normal temperature again.

AN- Well, fluffy stuffy ruined by Koga. Sry. I couldn't think of anything else to do. And I didn't want to rush the whole story. So I had to make an interuption of some sort that would keep the characters from moving too quickly. Plus, if I didn't have koga interupt, then this would have been a very short chappie. So........... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	10. Bed Time

**Chapter 10:**

"What were you thinking!" Kagome yelled at Koga. "Go out there in this weather!"

"I was outside when the sno started, and this was closest place I could come to." Koga replied.

"You were being stupid!" Kagome yelled.

"Well I'm here and there's not much I can do about that." Koga told her.

"I could easily throw you back into the cold!" Kagome yelled.

"You wouldn't. You're too kind of a person." Koga told Kagome.

"You wanna bet!" Kagome yelled.

"OK Kagome. He's here. It's a storm out there. And we're all stuck here." Inuyasha said, trying to get the fighting to stop. (AN- I have him SO out of character in this story.)

"Whatever." Kagome said. "You guys just be happy that I have extra rooms." Kagome said. Then Hige came into the room, growling at Koga.

"Whoa!" Koga yelled as he jumpedup on the couch, standing on it.

"Koga, this is Hige. He's my wolf." Kagome told Koga, with a warning look.

"OK. I get it Kagome!" Koga yelled.

"Good! Now if you try anything while you're here, I'll either throw you back out into the storm, or I'll sick Hige on you and he can tear you apart for all I care." Kagome warned Koga.

"OK. I won't start anything." Koga said, not taking his eyes off of Hige, who was baring his fangs at Koga now.

"Hige! No growl!" Kagome yelled.

Hige stomped and let out a whimpering noise before bowing his head. Then he walked over to Inuyasha and sat on the floor next to him and let Inuyasha pet him.

"Now why does Hige get along with him! Especially since I'm wolf!" Koga yelled.

"Wolf territory thing probably." Kagome replied. "You're a wolf, so he might think you're here to take over his territory." Kagome explained.

"Great. I'm stuck here with a wolf that will fight with me over territory that is all his." Koga sighed.

"Not my fault you came here." Kagome said.

"Let's not start." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever." Kagome said. "I'm going to see how bad it is outside. If it's not bad, then both of you should probably get home." Kagome replied, then she walked out into the kitchen, where she could look through the window to see of the storm wqas letting up at all.

"So..." Koga started. "What have you and Kagome been doing before I got here?" Koga asked.

"Just playing card games." Inuyasha replied.

"That's it?" Koga asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "She's really good at spit."

"Damn right I am!" The guys heard Kagome call from in the kitchen. Then she walked back out into the living. "OK. The storm hasn't let up, and it's almost dark out." Kagome started. "I only have one spare bedroom."

"I'll be more than happy to let Inuyasha take the bedroom so we can share your room." Koga told Kagome.

"If you want Inuyasha to take the bedroom, then that's fine." Kagome said. "But that means you'll get the couch."

"I take that back then." Koga replied.

"Look, you guys can share the bedroom. 'Cause neither of you are sleeping with me in my room." Kagome told them.

"Koga can have the room." Inuyasha said. "I'll stay out on the couch." Inuyasha said, not wanting to have to share a bed with another guy.

"You sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"OK then. I'll bring out a blanket and some pillows for you then." Kagome said. "Koga. I'll show you to the room." Kagome said as Koga stood and Kagome led him to the spare room, which was right next to hers. Then Koga walked into the room and immediately went to the bed a laid down.

"I'll just stay here." Koga said.

"OK. Good night." Kagome said as she shut the door. Then she went to the closet and pulled out a pillow and a comforter for Inuyasha to use. She took the pillow and comforter out to the couch and laid it out for Inuyasha.

"Thankyou." Inuyasha thanked Kagome.

"No problem." Kagome said. "Do you want anything before you go to sleep?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said with a smile as he looked at Kagome.

"OK." Kagome said. Then she leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Good night." She whispered into his ear, making Inuyasha blush. Then she walked to her room and shut the door, leaving Inuyasha in the living room, shocked and trying to take in what just happened.

AN- Well, I finally updated this one, and this is another update for tonight. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	11. ELECTRICITY!

**Chapter 11:**

Kagome hadn't been able to sleep all night. Hige was sleeping right outside od Koga's room, so she wasn't afraid that Koga wasgoing totry to sneak into her room, and Kiba was laying at the foot of her bed. She didn't know what is was that was keeping her awake though.

"Maybe I should go get something to drink?" Kagome asked herself as she stood up. Kiba looked up at her. "Stay." Kagome ordered Kiba, and Kiba put his head back down and went back to sleep. Then Kagome walked out of the room and down the hallway, where Hige lifted his head to look at her. "Stay." Kagome ordered Hige, and Hige put his head back down and went back to sleep. Then Kagome continued down the hallway, and quietly snuck through the living room, where Inuyasha was sleeping on the couch, and walked into the kitchen.

She opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out a glass and went to the fridge and got the milk. She set the milk on the counter before going to another cabinet and taking out some Oreo Cookies. Then she closed the cabinet and saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway, he looked really scary.

"You OK Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Just woke up thanks to someone in the kitchen." Inuyasha laughed.

"It is my house." Kagome replied. "Do you want milk and cookies?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied. Then he looked towards the window. "Look. The storm stopped." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the window.

"Wow." Kagome said as she looked at out the window. "I wonder if the electricities back on?" Kagome wondered out loud as she went to the switch and turned the light on, and the kitchen light up. "Oh my god!" Kagome shrieked quietly, remembering that Koga was still asleep. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "How does milk and cookies with a movie sound?"

"Great." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, just in silence, lost in each other's gazes. Then Kagome broke the gaze.

"Umm... I better get the food. You can go pick a movie. They're in the cabinet above the TV." Kagome said as she went over to the counter and poured the milk, got out plates, and put cookies on the plates.

Inuyasha stood there and watched her for a few moments, thinking about how beautiful and kind hearted she was. Then he was snapped from his trance when Kagome turned around and asked him if he was alright. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I asked if you were alright." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha with a plate of cookies in each hand.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he walked past her and picked up the two glasses of milk.

"Thanks." Kagome said, then the two walked out into the living room and set the plates on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Inuyasha set the glasses down next to the plates. "Now what movie are we going to watch?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the entertainment system and opened up the cabinet doors above the TV to reveal a countless amount of DVD's, and all different types too.

"Do you have any action?" Inuyasha asked, figuring that she did, and feeling stupid for asking that question.

"Yeah. Right here." Kagome said as she pointed to a small section of the many DVD's that she owned. Inuyasha looked at them. Then he looked at the other DVD's that weren't action. There was one called _Life is Beautiful_. He had never heard of it before. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"What about this one?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's my favorite one." Kagome said as she took it and put it in the DVD player, making sure to turn the volume down on the surround sound so Koga wouldn't wake up. Then the movie started and the two sat on the couch and watched the movie as they ate their milk and cookies.

AN- Well, there's another chapter of this. HAPPY BIRTHDDAY TO AERO TENDO! LOL. He's a good author that is a friend of mine. His best story is Kgraku, and it's awsome. If you like my work, you'll LOVE his. I know I do. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	12. Sleep

**Chapter 12:**

Morning had come. Kagome woke up thanks to the bright light from the sun that was shining in her eye's. She felt an arm around her. She looked up to see Inuyasha sleeping in her room next to her. She tried to recall he events of last night, just to make sure she didn't do anything she would regret.

She remembered not being able to sleep, then going into the kitchen to get something to drink. Inuyasha had come into the kitchen because she had woken him up. Then the two of them had milk and cookies while watching a movie. Then she and Inuyasha came to her room and fell asleep together. And that's all she could remember. She was still wearing her clothes, so she must have been a good girl last night.

That's when she heard a knocking on her door.

"Kagome?" Koga asked.

Kagome jumped up, quickly and quietly, trying her best not to wake Inuyasha. She ran to the door before Koga could open it.

"What is it Koga?" Kagome asked sleepily, opening the door just a little, so Koga couldn't see what was inside.

"Good morning." Koga said with a confident smirk.

"That's a controdiction in one sentence." Kagome replied, still sleepy. "Look, I know the whole storm is over. So please leave my house." Kagome requested.

"Don't I get breakfast?" Koga asked, sounding a bit flirtatious.

"Koga. Just go." Kagome told him. "I'm way to tired to make breakfast for even myself. Now go before I have Hige and Kiba make you." Kagome threatened, even though she still sounded sleepy.

That's when Koga looked down the hall and saw Hige lift up his head, and it almost looked like the wolf was grinning at him evilly. Koga looked back at Kagome. "OK. Fine. I'll go and call you later today." Koga said.

"Yeah whatever." Kagome said. Then she shut the door, locking it this time, and got back in bed, but waking Inuyasha this time.

"Mmmm..." Inuyasha moaned sleepily. Then his eyes opened slowly and he looked at Kagome. "Good mor-"

Kagome stopped Inuyasha by placing a finger on his lips. "Don't speak. Just sleep." Kagome said, then her eyes slowly closed as she drifted back to sleep.

Inuyasha staredat her, smiling. She seemed so sweet while she was asleep. So he just let her sleep, and wrapped an arm around her before drifting to sleep himself.

AN- OK. There's another chapter. I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Oh! And there is a really cool author. She's WackyGirl101. Some of her stuff is kinda cool. Try some of it. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	13. Wakeup time

**Chapter 13:**

It was now noon. Kagome was just waking up to find herself wrapped up in Inuyasha's arms. She immediately jumped out. This was not happening. She was sleeping with this guy that she met, not even a week ago, on her way home from work. What was happening to her?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up. Kagome had woken him up from his slumber.

"Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Umm... I'm gonna get a shower real quick, OK?" She told him.

"Sure." Inuyasha said. "I'm gonna get home. Miroku is probably worried about me."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"My room mate." Inuyasha said. "I called him yesterday saying that I would be fine. But still..."

"Oh yeah!" Kagome exclaimed. "He picked up the phone when I called you, right?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "That was him."

"OK. Well, I'm gonna get a shower and then I'll be right back out." Kagome said.

"Sure. I'll just head home." Inuyasha said. "Thanks for letting me stay here til the storm blew over."

"No problem." Kagome said. Then before Inuyasha opened the door, she turned around and looked at him. "Umm... or you could wait for me and then we could go have brunch together."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I could go for something to eat." He said. "Sure."

"OK." Kagome said with a smile. "You can just wait in the living room and I'll be out in a few."

"OK." Inuyasha said. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." Kagome said before running into the bathroom. Then she leaned up against the door. _What am I doing? _Kagome thought. _I'm asking him out for lunch! I asked him to come with me to the vet! I slept in my bed with him! _Kagome yelled at herself in her head. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Her mind yelled at her.

AN- OK. What's going on with Kagome now? She's the one doing everything really. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	14. Nelly's Diner

**Chapter 14:**

Kagome was in and out of the shower quickly. She quickly got out, and putquite a bit of make-upon her face in a hurry. She didn't want to keep Inuyasha waiting. Then she dressed herself in a white sweater and a pair of black jeans before she went into the living room, where Inuyasha sat on the couch waiting for her.

He hadn't been doing anything to pass the time form the looks of it. "You could have watched the TV if would wanted." Kagome told him as she put a pair of gloves on a grabbed her jacket

Inuyasha shook his head as he stood and walked to behind Kagome. "Nah." Inuyasha said as he helped her with her jacket, holding it up as she slid her arms into the sleeves of it. "I was fine. You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." Kagome said. Then she heard a wimpering noise behind her. She looked back to see Kiba and Hige. "I'll be home soon. You two be good." Kagome told them as she walked to the front door. She let Inuyasha walk out before her, before she shut the door and locked it. Then she put her keys in her purse and started to walk down the street with Inuyasha.

"So where are you planning on going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't know. Where do you want to go?" Kagome asked.

"You pick." Inuyasha told Kagome with a smile that made her knees get weak. That's when she stumbled and would have fallen to the gorund if Inuyasha hadn't caught her. "Whoa! You OK?" Inuyasha asked as he held Kagome in his arms.

"Yeah." Kagome said, but not sounding too reassuring. "I'm fine. Must have just tripped on something." She said, a bit of laughter in her voice. "Why don't we go to Nelly's Diner, right down the street here." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha only shrugged. "Sure." He said. as he followed Kagome to the diner.

It wasn't a long walk. Only two blocks away. And it was cheap, but still had decent fod compared to other places. And it didn't like it was very new either.

Kagome always loved this place. It was the first resturaunt she had eaten in when she moved to the city. She would come here almost all the time. And a lot of the people that worked there knew her too.

"Hey Kagome!" A girl that looked about Kagome's age said. "Haven't seen you here in a while girl! Where have you been?" The girl had red hair and was pulled up in a ponytail. Her eyes were apretty green, and she was a little shorter than Kagome, wearing a pair of blue jeans and sweat shirt.

"Working." Kagome told the girl.

"Looks like you have been." The girl said, eying Inuyasha.

Kagome felt her cheeks warm up. She knew she was blushing, so she looked down at the ground with her hands on her cheeks.

"Riiiiight..." The girl said. "So, seat for two, non-smoking?" The girl asked.

"Yesh. Thanks Nelly." Kagome said as she nodded, not looking up from the floor.

AN- THERE! I UPDATED! I know it's short, but be happy. K? I DON'T WANT ANY COMPLAINING! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD! Now, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	15. MakeOut Table

**Chapter 15:**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at a booth that was in the back of the resturaunt. Kagome recognized what booth it was. _Oh no! Not the make-out booth! Any booth but the make-out booth! _Kagome's mind screamed. Why was Nelly putting her at this booth. She looked at Nelly when she sat down, but then saw Nelly give her a wink.

_Oh God. _Kagome thought, staring at Nelly wide eyed. Then she looked at Inuyasha and back at Nelly.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Nelly asked as she took out a notepad.

"Coffee? Please." Inuyasha ordered Nelly.

"Sure thing hansom." Nelly said with a smile, making Inuyasha blush a bit. Then she looked at Kagome, who was looking at her menu wide eyed. "You OK Kags?" Nelly asked, a look of concern on her face.

Kagome grabbed onto Nelly and pulled herclose to whisper in her ears. "Why did you put us at the make-out table?" Kagome hissed into Nelly's ear so Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

"You're on a date aren't you?" Nelly asked.

"No. We're just friends." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked at the two girls suspiciouly. Amazingly, he coouldn't hear a word they were saying. All he knew was that Kagome didn't sound too happy. But why wouldn't she? She said she ate here a lot. So what was wrong, he wondered.

"Just sit here. You'll live." Nelly said. "Just because you sit at the make-out table, doesn't mean you have to make-out. You'll be fine." Nelly said as she lifted her head. "So what do you want to drink?" Nelly asked, the smile back on her face in less than a second. She had to smile friendly in front of all costumers, no matter who they were.

"I'll take a coffee. Thanks Nelly." Kagome said.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"All that whipering-"

"Nothing!" Kagome exclaimed, a blush taking over her cheeks.

Inuyasha smiled. "You're blushing." He said as he leaned on the table, his face moving closer to Kagome's.

Kagome looked over at to where Nelly was getting their coffee, anything to avoid looking at Inuyasha right then. She didn't like the make-out booth. It was in the corner of the resturaunt, and it was a bit dim there. Perfect place to make-out. And then there was the fact that it always got warm in that corner. While there was also a candle usually in the middle of the table. It was like everything was set up specifically for the people who sat there to make-out while waiting for their food. Kagome wished Nelly had put them at a different table. Any table would be better than this one.

"Your coffee?" Nelly asked as she set the coffee down in front of the two. "Can I get you something to eat? Or do you need more time?" Nelly asked, eyeing Kagome.

"Umm..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. :Do you want to split the brunch special?" She asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"OK then." Nelly said as she wrote it down. "I'll be back soon then." Then she left.

AN- THERE! I update! Be happy. No complaining! K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	16. Brunch and a show

**Chapter 16:**

Kagome was sitting there, trying to figure out something to talk about with Inuyasha. She really didn't know what to say. They were sitting at the make-out booth, not that he knew it, and she really didn't want to make-out with him. What was she doing here with him anyway? Why did she invite him to breakfast with her? Maybe she was just doing it to get Koga off her back. Or maybe she really did like Inuyasha. She reallydidn't know.

"Here's your food. And umm... the boss wants you and me to do a song for the resturaunt." Nelly told Kagome as she set the brunch meal down in the middle of the table, blowing out the candle and removing it from the table, which made Kagome feel a little better.

"OK." Kagome said as relief swept over her. She was so glad to get out of there for even a few minutes. She felt like she was even going to start sweating from nervousness while sitting there across from Inuyasha. "What song?" She asked Nelly.

"LDB?" Nelly asked.

"Good one." Kagome replied. "Let's do it." She said as the two girls walked up onto a stage Inuyasha hadn't noticed was in the front of the resturaunt, where everyone could see what was up there.

"Everyone!" Nelly said into the microphone. "My friend Kagome and I are going to grace you with a little tune tonight as you enoy your food. Hit it Hiten!" Nelly exclaimed.

Hiten was sitting in a glass room that was above everyone, where no one could really se him as he sat there wearing a pair of head phones. He gave Nelly and Kagome a thumbs up before the music started to play.

Kag:

_Come they told me, pa rum pa pum pum  
Our newborn King to see, pa rum pa pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pa pum pum_

Kag and Nel:

_To lay before the King, pa rum pa pum pum,  
Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum,  
So to honor Him, pa rum pa pum pum,  
When we come..._

Nel:

_Little Baby, pa rum pa pum pum  
I am a poor boy too, pa rum pa pum pum  
I have no gift to bring, pa rum pa pum pum_

Kag and Nel:

_To lay before the King, pa rum pa pum pum,  
Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum,_

Nel:

_Shall I play for you, pa rum pa pum pum,  
On my drum?..._

Nel and Kag:

_Mary nodded, pa rum pa pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pa pum pum  
I played my drum for Him, pa rum pa pum pum  
I played my best for Him, pa rum pa pum pum  
Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum  
Then He smiled at me, pa rum pa pum pum  
Me and my drum...  
Me and my drum...  
Me and my drum...  
Me and my drum...  
Me and my drum!_

Everyone clapped for the two before Nelly walked off stage, talling Kagome that the boss also wanted her to do a solo. Kagome agreed and put the microphone and the music started before she sang.

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creap down the stairs to have a peek  
She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep_

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Tunderneath his beard so snowy white  
What a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

Then, while the bridge of the song was on, Kagome started to walk down the steps and over to the table where Inuyasha sat. SHe had no clue what she was doing, but decided she had better go through with it since she was this far already. She bent down towards Inuyasha's face, and continued to sing.

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creap down the stairs to have peak  
She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep._

Then Kagome headed back towards the stage, walking up the steps to the beat of the music and kept singing.

_Then I saw mommy tickle santa claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
What a laugh it would have been  
If daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing santa claus last night._

Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!

Everyone cheered for Kagome as she smiled. She thought maybe to one more song. But then he food might get cold. So she put the microphone back and went back to her table, listening to her audience clap, including Inuyasha. She sat down in her seat across the table from him and saw that he hadn't touched the food.

"Why didn't you start to eat?" Kagome asked, thinking that any other guy that she would bring here would have stuffed his face while she was up there.

"Because I was watching you." Inuyasha replied. "You have a nice voice. Do you sing here a lot?"

"Kinda." Kagome replied with a shrug as she grabbed her fork and dug in.

"What was up with that whole thing, coming down here to me?" Inuyasha asked, sounding suspicious, yet flirty at the same time if possible.

"I don't know. I justthought it wouldbe kinda fun." Kagome shrugged again. "Why?"

"I'm beginning to think that you like me as more than a friend." Inuyasha said with a sexy smile on his face.

Kagome cheeks went red again as she froze in mid-chew. She stared at him wide-eyed, not noticing how hot her cheeks were gettting. What could she do to avoid that statement?

"You're blushing again." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Sorry." Kagome said as she looked down, she didn't want him to see her now. But Kagome hadn't noticed him get out of his seat and come over to her and kneel beside her.

"Hey." He said softly as he lifted her chin with his finger.

Kagome looked him in the eyes. They both met each other's gaze and then...

AN- I know. I'm evil for leaving it off there. Too bad. My evil pop-pop is sending me to bed. Plz R&R. THanx! TTFN!


	17. Ugly Sweater Plan

**Chapter 17:**

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Hey guys." They both heard a voice from next to them. "Having fun?" It asked again.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha both looked up to see Koga standing there next to their table. He just stood there, with a stupid smirk on his face. Kagome couldn't believe it. That stalker followed them here. She was SO getting a restraining order on him. THAT would be his Christmas present this year. Maybeshe could wrap it up in a nice sweater, no, an ugly sweater, something he probably would never where. _I hate him now. _Kagome thought.

"Koga. Go." Kagome said flatly.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi. So are you guys on a date or somethine?" Koga asked. "I saw your little show Kagome. Very nice. You should be singing for a career instead of working at the Apple Store. You'd make a lot of money doing that."

_Definitely a restraining order wrapped in an ugly sweater. _Kagome thought.

"Oh! Umm... I'm sorry Sir." Nelly said as she walked up to him. "Your seat is this way. so if you please, we kind of need everyone to be seated for the next act on stage."

"OK. I'm sorry about that." Koga said.

Then Nelly looked at Kagome with a you-can-thank-me-later look on her face. Kagome nodded to her with a smile, then she turned back to Inuyasha. "I hate him. Don't you?"

"He tried to kick me out of YOUR house. What do you think?" Inuyasha asked before he went to his own seat. "So what is up with him anyway? Did you possess him or something and you haven't undone the spell?" Inuyasha joked around.

"I wish it were that simple. But, believe it or not, I used to date that possessed moron. Only thing is, he's not willing to give me up, and I think for Chritmas, he's going to get a nice restraining order with an ungly sweater." Kagome said.

"Why a sweater?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dn't know, it just seems to go together somehow." Kagome replied.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said before he took a bite of the brunch. "Just let him down lightly."

"Yeah right. I'll just give him a nice wrapped up box and leave it on his door step. He'll open it, and if he comes near my house, I can call the cops on him. That easy." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle before he and Kagome continued to eat. They were having a blast together, laughing away, just having a good time together.

Koga was on the other side of the resturaunt, glaring at the two. "Why does he get her?" Koga growled to himself. "He's a worthless half demon anyway. What does she see in him that she doesn't see in me. I deserve her, not that half breed." Koga growled, clenching his fist. "This won't last." Koga told himself. "I'll make sure of it."

AN- Yes, I'm leaving it off there. I want to get a lot more updated, and i don't have much time. I'm going to Florida and I won't have any access to a computer for a whole week and a half, so for you guys, I've been doing as much updating as possible this past week. K? Plz R&R. THanx! TTFN!


	18. Invitation

**Chapter 18:**

"THanks for walking me home Inuyasha." Kagome said when they got to her house that afternoon. "Do you want to come in for a minute?" She offered as she turn the key to open the door.

"Nah. I better get home. Miroku might be worried about me." Inuyasha said. "I'll see you around. K?"

"OK." Kagome said with a smile. Was that it? Really? He wasn't going to ask her anything? Should she invite him the Christmas partyshe was havingtomorrow. It was Christmas Eve was only three days away, and she had decided to invite all her friends over for a gift exchange. Inuyashahad turned to walk away. This was probably her only chance to invite him. "Hey Inu-" Inuyasha turned around."Yasha..."

"Hm?" Inuyasha said, his eyes widening, showing that he had heard her call his name.

"Umm... Do you want to come to a Christmas party I'm having tomorrow. You can bring your friend, Miroku?" Kagome said.

""Sure. What time?" Inuyasha asked.

"About six." Kagome said. "You can show up earlier is you need to though." She said as a blush covered her face.

Inuyasha smiled at her before he walked up to the steps. He stood directly in front of her, looking into her eyes with a soft expression on his face. She smiled sweetly as he looked down on her. Then he moved closer until their lips touched. It only lasted a few seconds, but for Kagome, it felt like forever. It wasn't her first kiss, but it felt like it should have been. Her cheeks were red and Inuyasha let out a bit of a chuckle. "You look cute when you blush." He said as he touched her soft, rosy cheek, which made her cheeks grow a darker shade of pink. She was speechless as she stared at his beautiful face. He still held a soft expression, with that sweet smil that made her feel like she was going to melt. Then he knees gave way and she fell into his arms. "You OK Kagome?" He asked.

"I umm... I'm sorry. My knees just-"

"Got weak?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.

"No. They didn't get weak!" Kagome said. "But I umm... Thanks." She said as she stepped inside. "I'll umm... see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said with a nod and watched until she shut her door. Then he turned around and started to walk away, heading down the few steps that lead to Kagome's door. Once he was out in the street though, a car pulled up and two burly looking men jumped out, grabbed Inuyasha, and shoved him into the car before they got in themselves.

Inuyasha sat between the two men. He looked to the other side of the car to see Koga staring back at him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did you just kiss my woman back there?" Koga asked.

"She's not your woman." Inuyasha replied. "She doesn't belong to anyone."

"You know what I meant. But did you kiss her?" Koga asked. All he need was a cigar and a black sute and he would be like a maffia (sry if I didn't spell that right).

"Yeah. So?" Inuyasha replied.

"Brute." Koga said before the man on Inuyasha's left jabbed Inuyasha in the gut with his elbow.

"You see, mutt face, Kagome is off limits. You hear? She's mine. Not yours. Got it? So you better leave her alone." Koga said before he crossed his arms over his chest. "I heard her invite you to her Christmas party tomorrow. You gonna go?"

"Why not? It would be rude for me to turn her down." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Tom." Kagome said before Inuyasha let out a cry of pain from being jabbed in the jut.

"Don't go. Or you'll regret the day yo uwere born." Koga warned.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "And whatare you gonna do to me?"

"Oh you'll find out if you go to that party. I'll be there, so I'll know." Koga said.

"Why would Kagome invite you?" Inuyasha asked. Then he remembered Kagome's wanting to give him his last present from her. He chuckled at the though. _I think for Chritmas, he's going to get a nice restraining order with an ungly sweater._Kagome told him. She was probably going to give it to him at her party.

"What's so funny Mutt?" Koga asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Inuyasha said. "I just remembered that Kagome said she was going to give you a nice present this Christmas. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone what it was though. She really wants to surprise you."

"Really?" Koga said, not sounding too surprised. "I new it. She still does have feelings for me."

"Yep. She does." Inuyasha said. _Feelings of hate. _Inuaysha thought.

"Well then, I guess I'll definitelly be going." Koga said. "Oh! And I'll be sure to tell her Merry Christmas for you. Merry Christmas, you filthy animal." Koga said before th car stopped and Inuyasha was thrown, literally thrown, out of the car, landing in the trash.

It was nowhere hear where his house was. But he still know how to get home. He watched as Koga's car sped off. Once it was out of sight, he started walking until he saw a cab and had it pull over for him.

Once he was home, he went straight to his apartment, which was above an old resturaunt that never really got any business. He worked there, seeing as the own of the resturaunt didn't charge him rent if he worked for her, and he lived off of his tips, which was decent enough. The resturaunt was an old Italian resturaunt called _Mama's Pasta_.

"Hey Inuyasha! Where have you been?" A woman with a heavy Italian accent asked as Inuyash walked through the resturaunt, heading for his apartment.

"I was out Mama." Inuyasha replied. The woman wasn't related to him, but everyone who lived there just called her Mama. She was the one who owned the resturaunt, her children origonally were the only help she could get. Now her kids were all grown up and living on their own, making money which they continually lent her, even when she refused. She just had everyone call her Mama to remind her of how the place used to be.

Inuyasha ran up the steps and went into the apartment. "Miroku! I'm home!"

"Yo Inuyasha!" A man, about Inuyasha's age exclaimed from on the couch. He was lean, with black hair long enough to make a tiny paonytail, and a few earings in his ears. His blue eyes never looked away from the TV.

The apartment was small. One bedroom, which had two twin beds in it, a living room, kitchen, andone full bathroom that was connected to the living room and the bedroom. It was all painted tropical colors; peachy pink lime green, sky blue. Inuyasha and Miroku were just too lazy to repaint it, they just got used to it. The furnature matched the walls, and was very comfortable, so the boys decided to deal with it. They had a small Christmas tree set up in the corner of the living room with a few presents under it that they had recieved in the mail and were waiting til Christmas to open. THey never opened gfts til Christmas, unless their giver wanted them to open it then. They never got much, but it was enough. Usually it was money, maybe a few new appliances, decorations for the house, movies; just little things. The apartment wouldn't be able to handle anything too big.

"Hey Miroku? You wanna go to a party tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as he hung his coat in the closet. The place didn't look like guys lived there at all. It was clean. No clothes thrown all over the place, no stinky smell, not trach on the floor,nothing. It was as if women lived there with them.

"Sure." Miroku said.

"OK. Kagome invited me to her Christmas party and told me to bring you. I'm gonna hit the sack." Inuyasha said as he heade into the bedroom. "Night."

"G'night." Miroku replied as he flipped the channel, starting to watch _A Christmas Story_ for the tenth time so far. The movie really never got old to him.

AN- OK. Soooooooo sorry I didn't update earlier. This idea just now popped in my head and I couldn't stop typing. But I want to finish the majority of my stories by the end of the summer. So expect a few more new stories too from me. OK? So stories will actually be done before the end of July as I have planned it. But this is not one of them. This one will probably go into the beginning of the school year for me. I've only hit the rising action so far. I still need to get to the climax! LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	19. Party Part 1

**Chapter 19:**

The next day had come, and it was the night of the party, and only two more days until Christmas Eve. Inuyasha and Miroku showed up eary to Kagome's house and walked up the few steps that went to her front door. Inuyasha wrang the doorbell and a few minutes later, Kagome came out wearing an apron around her waist and neck that covered the pink sweater the was wearing with her black jeans and heels.

"Merry Christmas." She said as she quickly kissed Inuyasha, surprising him. Then she moved out of their was. "Well come in before you catch cold." She said before Inuyasha and Miroku came into the house.

Miroku looked Kagome over for a moment. "Wow. You must be Kagome." Miroku said as he held out his hand. Kagome took it with a smile.

"Yup! That's me." Kagome replied with a smile. "And you must be Miroku."

"No wonder Inuyasha won't stop talking about you." Miroku said as he eyed Kagome up and down, and revcieved an elbow in his side from Inuyasha, who only grinned.

"Kagome never shuts-up about you either, whoever you are." Sango, Kagome's best friend,said as she came out into the living room to greet everyone. "Now which of you is Inuyasha?"

"That would be me." Inuyasha said as he stuck his hand out.

"Whoa." Sango said. "He's hot." Sango said to Kagome before she turned back to Inuyasha. "I'm Kagome's best friend, Sango." Then she looked at Miroku. "And you are...?"

"Miroku. Inuyasha's best friend and room mate." Miroku replied as he held out his hand to Sango, and she took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Sango said. "Now we better get back to the food before it burns." Se said as she hurried Sango into the kitchen.

"Oh! Sure. Inuyasha, would you put Hige and Kiba into the backyard for me real quick? Then let them back in." Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied before kissing Kagome on the cheek. Then he went further into the ouse and let out a loud whistle before Kiba and Hige came running to him and Hige tackled him and started licking his face like a little boy being licked on the face by a puppy. Kiba soon joind with attacking Inuyasha, and it tickled. "Okay okay boys. I missed you too. Now off." Inuyasha ordered them, and they listened, surprising Inuyasha.

"Is that a wolf?" Miroku asked.

"Yep. This is Hige, and this is Kiba." Inuyasha told Miroku, pointing to each dog. "They're Kagome's. Come on boys." Inuyasha told them before he opened the back door, which led to a small fenced in area that Inuyasha had never seen before.

It had started to snow outside. Inuyasha looked arund to see a little, screened-in hut with snow on it's roof surrounded by a small, frozen river. it was beautiful outside, and Inuyasha figured it must look even better during the spring. He closed his eyes and imagined it suring the spring, with flowers everywhere, the air flled with their scent, Kiba and hige running around playing, and Kagome sitting in the small hut, with him, relaxing and enjoying each others company.

Inuyasha opened his eyes again, but only to see everything covered in snow, and even more snow falling around him. He looked behind him to see Hige and Kiba waiting by the door staring at him. He went back to the door and let them in.

He walked back into the house to hear Christmas music now playing, and Miroku helping Sango with decorations such as mistltoe on the ceiling, some balloons tied to the furnature, and more presents set under the tree. Inuyasha looked at the presents and noticed one with Koga's name on it. Inuyasha remembered last night and how he told Koga he was getting a present and chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked as she got off the ladder. It was then tat Inuyasha also noticed a hand print on Miroku's face.

"Nothing. I just know what's in one of the boxes." Inuyasha told her. Then he walked over to Miroku. "You idiot."

"Keep him away from me." Sango said. "That perve groped me."

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked. "We're supposed to be here to have a good time."

"I couldn't help myself!" Miroku exclaimed. "She has a really nice ass!" Miroku said, then noticed the glare he was getting from Sango. "It's a compliment."

"Here Miroku. I'll make you a deal." Inuyasha said. "You don't grope any girls that come through that door, and I won't let Hige attack you."

Miroku looked like he had gone pale. Then he smiled. "You wouldn't do that Inuyasha."

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. "Here. I'll show you. Hige!" Inuyasha called, and the wolf imediately appeared before the two, and growled at Miroku. "And I don't think he likes you too much."

"Okay! I get it! I won't touch anymore girls tonight!" Miroku exclaimed as he held his hands up as if surrendering.

"Good." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from in the kitchen, and Inuyasha went to the kitchen, wondering what Kagome needed now. Then he saw Kagome holding a large tray that looked heavy. "I need you to take this out to the dining table and place it in the center." She said as she handed him the tray, and he took it out to the dining room and placed it in the center of the table. Then he went back out to the kitchen just in time to hear _These Are the Special Times_by Celine Dion come onto the CD player. Inuyasha smiled as he took Kagome's hand away from the stove.

"What are you doing now?" She asked with laughter in her voice.

"Let's dance, before everyone gets here." Inuyasha said.

"Now? I have all the cooking to finish." Kagome said, but still took Inuyasha's hand and started swaying to the music as they spun around in the kitchen and moved out to the living room and danced around the room while Sango and Miroku stared at them. "Sango, would you go keep an eye on the food?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome." Sango said. Then the doorbell wrang. "I'll get it!" Sango called. Then she opened the door. "Nelly!" She exclaimed, but no one was paying attention.

Nelly came in, bags full of presents in her hands. She was wearing a fur coat. "It's cold outside." She said as she set the bags down to give Sango a hug. Then Sango shut the door and helped Nelly out of her jacket. "You can put the presents under the tree in the living room."

"Okay. Hey! Why haven't you been stopping by the resturaunt? It's been ages! We need to do a show together, all three of us, sometime for the costumers." Nelly said to Sango as she walked out into the living room.

"I've been busy. But I'll stop by sometime. I have to go keep an eye on the food now though." Sango replied.

"Okay. Here. I brought my green bean casurole." Nelly said. "Think you can fit it into the oven for me?"

"Yup!" Sango replied as she took the bag from Nelly with the casurole.

"Thanks." Nelly said, then she walked into the living room to see Inuyasha and Kagome still dancing. "And how did I know you would be here?" She asked as she started placing all the presents under the tree. "I even got a present for you." Then she saw Miroku. "Andyou must be Miroku."

"Inuyasha must have told you so much about me." Miroku said as he shook Nelly's hand.

"No. I just googled you guys. I got you guys presents." Nelly said before she went on with her presents, and Miroku frowned. At least he got a present out of this.

"Oh! A present for Koga? I thought you didn't like him." Nelly said. "And here's one for Hojo. He's coming?" Nelly beamed.

"I don't like Koga, so just wait til you see what I got him. And yes Hojo was invited. I couldn't not invite him knowing you would be coming." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Oh my Gawd! You're the best Kagome!" Nelly shrieked as she hugged Kagome, without breaking her away from Inuyasha. "You better take GOOD care of her. You hear?" she told Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Nelly. And your resturaunt is my new favorite diner." Inuyasha told her.

"Yeah. You work at _Mama Pasta_, don't you?" Nelly asked, and recieved a nod. "Yeah. Really nice lady. Would you believe that we're related?"

"You can't be serious. You're not related to Mama." Inuyasha replied. "There's no way."

"Yes I am. And she's coming here and should be here in a few." Nelly replied.

"Mama's gonna be here?" Miroku asked.

"You didn't tell me you lived there." Kagome said.

"You know Mama?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Of coarse. She comes here for Christmas every year." Kagome replied.

Then inuyasha remembered last Christmas when Mama said she was going to her neice's house for Christmas dinner and asked if her wanted to come. "You're Mama's neice?" Inuyasha asked, looking Kagome up and down.

"No. She just refers to me as her neice because I'm a friend of Nelly's and Nelly's her neice. not to mention she was my mom's best friend." Kagome replied.

"Small world, ain't it?" Sango asked. Then the doorbell wrang again.

"I'll get it." Kagome said as she walked away from Inuyasha. She opened the door. "Mama! Hojo!" She exclaimed as she hugged the older, quite heavy woman and the young brunet boy before her.

"Merry Christmas Kagome. Look how you've grown. Your mother would be so proud." Mama commented with her heavy Italian accent.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed as he hugged Kagome.

Both had bags full of presents to be given. Mama walked into the house, Kagome taking her fur coat. "Inuyasha. Miroku. What are you doing here? I was looking for you all day." Mama said.

"Kagome invited us to her house for the Christmas party." Miroku replied. "Sorry Mama."

"You boys haven't been around to wait tables for me. You better be there tomorrow." Mama threatened them.

"We will." Inuyasha and Miroku said at once.

"Good." Mama said before she put presents under the tree.

"OK. Now, we're just missing Koga. But the food's ready, and who cares about him anyway. So, dinner is served." Kagome said, taking off her apron and leading the way to the dining room where everyone sat and started eating dinner.

* * *

AN- Well, there's part one of the party. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sry I haven't updated this in a while. It's just hard to think of Christmas over the summer. So... Plz R&R. THanx! TTFN!


	20. Party Part 2

**Chapter 20:**

Christmas music continued to play throughout the house, and everyone was enjoying themselves tremendously, between Mama's stories about Inuyasha and Miroku and old memories being told to those who knew them already and those who didn't, it was a perfectnight.

"Another story." Mama said.

"Please, no Mama. Not another." Miroku groaned. "I've been embarrassed enough for one night."

"This one was on theresecond day of work. Now, I had just Inuyasha a job in the kitchen, and he claimed to be able to handle the baking of a brownie cake. But instead of using a mixer like you should, he used the blender and a rubber spatula. I walked into the kitchen, wondering what he was doing with the blender out. I asked him 'Inuyasha! What are you doing?' he replied saying 'This is how you make the brownie!'. I walked out of the kitchen, needing to seat a group, but then I hear blender turn on and I run back into kitchen to see Inuyasha covered in brownie mix, blender off, and Inuyasha running his hands through brownie mix. I ask 'What's a madda wit you! What are you doing?'and he told me-"

"I was picking out the rubber spatula pieces because that had to be served to the costumers!" Inuyasha laughed. Everyone at the table was laughing loudly. They couldn't help it. All the work stories of Inuyasha and Miroku during their first few weeks of work were some of the funniest things they had ever heard.

"There was even brownie mix all over the ceiling." Miroku laughed.

"I don't know why I keep you two." Mama said as she shook her head, trying to stop herself from laughing. "Or the time Miroku crashed into Vinnie while in rush to give food to costumers. That was very funny. He-"

"I'll tell this one Mama." Miroku said. "Now let's see... Oh yeah! I had been taking orders, and Inuyasha was behind on the orders because we were busier than usual. Costumers were complaining that they were hungry, and so when Inuyasha rang his bell,I was basically running with the food to the costumers. Well, one order was just regular spagetti with meatballs, and Vinnie was carrying an order of chicken alfredo. We were both basically running through the resturaunt and crashed into each other-"

"Boom!" Mama exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Food flew in the air, almost in slow motion, and fell back down and landed all over my poor Vinnie and Miroku. I have picture of them before they cleaned up with me!"

"Mama..." Miroku moaned. "Wait! When did you take a picture."

"I very good at that. Actually you posed with Vinnie and Vienna took the picture for me." Mama told him as she pulled out a picture of a blonde, blue-eyed, musular looking boy about Miroku's height and Miroku together, both covered in Italian food, smiling for the camera. She passed the picture around everyone laughed at it while Miroku sunk deeper into his chair.

"Okay everyone. Time for presents!" Kagome exclaimed, and everyone got out of their chairs and all went to the living room, where a tree was set up and decorated with presents under it. Everyone took a seat on the floor or on a chair or sofa and waited as Kagome and Sango passed out all the presents.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"It's probably Koga." Kagome said as she stood. "Be right back everyone." She told them as she headed to the door. The door bell rang again. "I'm coming!" Kagome called to whomever was on the other side of the door. Then she opened it to see Koga standing there with a present tucked under his arm.

"Merry Christmas Kagome." Kagome said as he leaned in to kiss Kagome, but she backed away.

"Hey Koga! Come on. You're just in time for presents." Kagome told him before she walked away, leaving Koga hanging there until he followed her in. But once Koga made it to the living room, he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling, for what he saw was Inuyasha sitting down right next to Kagome by the Christmas tree, helping her sort through all the presents. They laughed as Kagome told Inuyasha who to pass the presents to until all the presents were passed out.

Koga had gotten a few presents more than he thought, and everyone else got presents from everyone, even Miroku and Inuyasha. They all sat in a circle, and Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Koga.

"Don't open mine until Christmas Koga. Okay?" Kagome asked him with a smile.

"Sure Kagome." He replied, noticing the bg tag on the box that said 'DO NOT OPEN 'TIL X-MAS'. He smiled, thinking it was pretty cute.

Country Christmas music played that everyone could hear, and _God Bless The Child_ by Shania Twain was playing as Kagome sang it while everyone got situated with their gifts. Once everyone was ready, she explained the rules of the present opening. It was like spin the bottle, but instead of going into the laundry room, whoever the bottle pointed to had to open a present, unless someone, like Kagome to Koga, had requested that the person not open that present until Christmas. Those presents were put aside.

"Okay, I'll start." Kagome said, spinning the bottle and it landed on Sango.

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed as she ripped open the present from Mama, knowing her presents were always the best, since they were usually books that Sango collected. Then she held up and thin red book that looked worn. "Oh my GOD! Mama! You didn't."

"Yes, I did. You like?" Mama asked.

"Yes. Oh my GOD! It's the one I've been looking for all this time! I'm gonna take it home and read it tonight! Thank you so much!" Sango exclaimed as she hugged Mama.

"You're welcome darling. But make that one last, you hear?" Mama told Sango.

"Yes Ma'am." Sango replied before spinning the bottle herself, and it landed on Miroku.

"Me? Okay." Miroku said as he grabbed a box and shook it. He could make out anything by what he heard, so he started to rip it open, only to be surprisedby what it was as soon as he saw the title on the box. "A PS3? Who got this for me?" Miroku asked, then looked at Mama. "Mama? You shouldn't have. This is way cool!" He exclaimed, hugging Mama.

"I knew you wanted one. You've been trying to save up tips for it, so I bought it for you. Save that money for something bigger, like a car. Okay?"Mama told Miroku. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Mama." Miroku replied. Then he spun the bottle and it landed on Koga. Koga looked at his presents, trying to figure out what he wanted to open first, then grabbed the present from Hojo. He opened it, and found a nice suade jacket.

"Wow Hojo. Thanks." Koga replied.

"No problem. Your old jacker looked like it was getting worn, so I got you this one. Try it on and make sure it fits." Hojo told him. Then Koga stodd up and put the jacket on, finding that it fit him perfectly.

"Wow. Looks great Koga!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile, leaning on Inuyasha while his arms were wrapped around her. Koga wasn't happy about it, bgut kept quiet. They were all there to have a good time.

"Yeah. It's nice. Thanks Hojo." Koga said, not showing any signs of anger or jealousy, but smiling as he sat down back in his spot.

"Your welcome." Hojo said, then Koga spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome.

"Oh goodie!" Kagome exclaimed. Then she grabbed an envelope that was from Inuyasha. She was dying to know what was in it, and holping it wasn't money.

"Not until last." Inuyasha said, taking the envelope from Kagome's hand and putting it down with a smile.

"Aww..." Kagome pouted. But grabbed the presnt from Sango, knowing what it was, and she always had opened Sango's present first. She opened it, and found a nice porcelin doll that was dressed up ina Christmas outfit. It had nice brown hair and blue eyes, with a nice puffy Christmas outfit on. She smiled as she ran her hands over the dolls cheek, the cold, smooth porceline was pretty, and Kagome loved it. "Thanks Sango." She said before standing up and opening a glass cabinet and adding the dool to the rest of them. It was a large collection Kagome had started when she was little. She set the dool next to the others and fixed the outfit so she looked nice in the cabinet.

"No problem. I know you love them." Sango said with a smile.

"It's just when I'm here at night that they creep me out." Nelly stated, shivering a bit to show that they spooked her. I could never like in a house if there was dolls like that in it."

Everyone laughed at that, and Hojo put his arm over Nelly's shoulder, making Nelly blush as she looked up at him, and he smiled back down at her. She smiled back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Kagome watched her two friends, knowing they would make a great couple. Then Kagome spun the bottle, and it landed on Mama.

Mama looked at her presents and picked one up from Inuyasha. "Let's see what you got me this year." She said as she held up a box that looked the size of a jewelry case. She opened it and found and eautiful gold and turquoise bracelete. "Oh my Inuyasha. This is beautiful. She said as she held the bracelete up for everyone to see it. Then Inuyasha went over to Mama.

"Here Mama." Inuyasha said as he clipped the bracelete around Mama's wrist, proving that he had chosen the right size.

"Perfect. Thank you Inuyasha." Mama said, placing a kiss on Inuyasha's face.

"Merry Christmas Mama." Inuyasha said as he hugged the older woman before him, then went back to Kagome, and the night went on as so, with everyone laughing and having a good time, while opening their presents. Until everyone was finished opening their presents, and started to leave.

"Thanks for coming!" Kagome exclaimed as Koga walked out the door, along with everyone else, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in the house with Sango and Miroku, them staying behind to help clean up wrapping paper and leftover food. "Well that was a great party." Kagome said as she came into the kitchen, where everyone was filled copntainers with leftover food and putting it in the freezer and fridge.

"Hey Kagome, what did you give Koga that you wanted him to not open 'til Christmas?" Sango asked.

"A restraining orderin an ugly sweater." Kagome said with a smile.

"Whoa." Miroku said. "Glad I didn't get you mad at me."

"Grope her, and you'll have me, Kagome, AND Inuyasha all mad at you." Sango told Miroku.

"I know, and Inuyasha will throw me to the wolves... literally." Miroku said, remembering Hige baring his fangs at him, and howscary that wolf was.

Everyone laughed at that, and Inuyasha and Kagome went out into the living room to clean up the wrapping paper from the presents.

"This was a fun party. I wish I had come with Mama last year when she invited me. Then I would have met you before." Inuyasha commented as he picked up some wrapping paper and put it into the large trashbag.

"Well, you know me now. And I'm glad you came and brought Miroku with you. I think he enjoyed himself too." Kagome said as she threw some more wrapping paper into the bag. Then she and Inuyasha looked each other in the eyes before Inuyasha looked up towards the ceiling. Kagome followed his gaze to see a piece of mistletoe directly above them. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other, knowing what each other were thinking as they moved closer to each and pressed their lips to each other, locking ina fiery kiss.

Then Sango walked out followed by Miroku. "Hey Ka-" Miroku quickly put his hand over Sango's mouth and pulled her back into the kitchen. Then he released her. "What was that for?" She yelled, then Miroku put his finger to his lips and pointed out into the living room, and Sango noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were kissing under the mistletoe. She smiled, knowing that Inuyasha was much better for Kagome than any other man she had met in the past could be for Kagome. They were the perfect couple.

AN- Yeah, I'm leaving it there. Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, but I've been really busy, and I know a lot of you have been too, so don't dare complain. Okay? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	21. The Present

**Chapter 21:**

Inuyasha and Kagome had finished kissing under the misteltoe, and Kagome was eager to know what was in the envelope Inuyasha had for her Christmas present. "Inuyasha? When are you going to give me my present?" She asked.

"After Miroku and Sango leave." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome looked into the kitchen, and saw then both flirting, probably Sango not knowing how much Miroku was flirting with her, and how much she was flirting back. Kagome was so tempted to go kick them both out into the snow so she could be with Inuyasha alone and open her present. But she wouldn't, knowing that it would be rude since they were her guests. So she looked back at Inuyasha.

"Can you give me any hints?" She asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha told her with a smirk on his face.

"URGH!" Kagome groaned, wanting to know what her present was, and knowing it was right in Inuyasha's pocket. It was torture for her, but she would be patient and wait. If Inuyasha was making her wait for it, she knew it had to be good.

"I'm heading home Kagome!" Kagome heard Sango yelled, and a huge smile formed on Kagome's face.

"I'm leaving too. I'll see ya at home Inuyasha. Thanks for the invite Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed as he followed Sango out the door, and Inuyasha could see Kagome's smile get bigger.

"See ya guys! Merry Chirstmas!" Kagome exclaimed, then she heard the door shut and she turned to Inuyasha. "So...?" She asked.

"Alright." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Follow me." Inuyasha said as he led Kagome to the door and grabbed her coat and let her slip her arms into it.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Inuyasha replied, then kissed Kagome's cheek before holding the door open for her and going outside into a snow, which falling down beautifully, no wind blowing, and nice big snow flakes that just slowly fell to the ground.

"I love the snow when it's like this." Kagome said in awe as she opened her mouth and caught snowflakes in it.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her. Then he looked at his watch. "Come on Kagome! We have to hurry or you'll miss out on your present." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm.

"Should we get a taxi?" Kagome asked.

"Nah. It'll be faster if we walk." Inuyasha replied.

After walking for what seemed like forever...

"We're here." Inuyasha said, and Kagome looked in front of them to see an old, dirty looking theatre that said The Majestic in big neon lights above the large doorway.

"What's this?" Kagome asked, sounding confused.

"Hurry up and you'll see." Inuyasha told her as he pulled her into the warm building and took the envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Kagome. "Open it now." He told her with a smile.

Kagome took the envelope, wondering what this was exactly. There were only a few people here other than her and Inuyasha, and most of them looked like they were only there for shelter from the snow. She opened the envelope to find two tickets.

SPECIAL CHRISTMAS SHOW  
10 PM- MID-NIGHT SHOWING  
DEC. 23RD, MAJESTIC THEATRE

"You got tickets toa Christmas show?" Kagome aske with a smile, then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him lovingly. THen she pulled away. "This is the best present anyone has ever gotten me. Thanks Inuyasha."

"You're welcome." Inuyasha said before he kissed her quickly. "Now lets hurry in so we can get good seats." Inuyasha said as he coached Kagome to the doors, and they went in and watched the show, enjoying every miute of the show along with each others' company.

AN- Yeah yeah, I know it's kinda short, but at least I updated. This story will probably be updated a lot thids month because i wanna try to get it done before Christmas comes. That would make a full year of working on this story to finish it. Heh. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	22. Please

**Chapter 22:**

Kagome and Inuyasha had walked back to Kagome's house after the show, seeing that they found it was nicer and cheaper than staying in a cramped little cab for an hour drive when it was just a twenty minute walk. Once they were there, Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss, then she headed up the steps, hesitant to leave him. She turned around to look at him as she pulled out the key to her house. "Do you want to come in for coffee or anything? I mean, it's a little late. You can always stay here." Kagome offered with a smile, wondering what the heck she was doing. Yeah, he was he boyfriend, but still...

"Nah. Miroku's waiting for me still. I'll see you tomorrow though." Inuyasha replied. "I'll come by to get you and then I have another surprise for you." Inuyasha said witha smile.

"Enough with the surprises." Kagome said as she walked down her steps. She went straight over to Inuyasha and planted a big kiss on his lips. Then she pulled away just as suddenly as she had kissed him. "I want to know what you're planning right now young man." Kagome said as sternly as possible, but her smile wasn't helping her any.

"I'm not telling y-" Inuysha had been interupted once again by Kagome's lips, but this time, he didn't let her pull away like she had before. He deepened the kiss, making her whole body get warm all over. Then he let her pull away. "I'm not telling you." He told her.

"Come in for some coffee. At least give me a chance to change your mind." Kagome said.

"As much as I don't want to, I can't. Miroku's probably waiting for me to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said. "Look, go inside before you catch cold, get ready for bed, and sleep. I'll call when I get home, and the sooner you sleep, the sonner tomorrow will come, and the sooner we'll get back together." He said with a smile while he looked down at Kagome, who now had a puppy pout on her face. He found it adorable, and could hardly turn it down. But he had to. He wanted to make this Christmas Eve the best for her, and telling her his plans would just ruin everything.

"Fine." Kagome said, sounding a bit stubborn. Then she turned around and stomped up the steps like a little girl. Then she looked to the side of her house, and saw a very familiar Buicka little ways down the street. She went to Inuyasah with a concerned look on her face. "Inuyasha. Please come in."

"Why? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the change in Kagome's tone and face.

"Koga is right down the street spying, and probably watching and waiting until I go inside. Please come in." Kagome begged, and Inuyasha couldn't just let her worry about him like that. So he nodded and followed her inside, wondering why Koga was there in the first place. Then he remembered the other night when Koga took him into the car, threatening him to leave Kagome alone. Ha! Like that was going to happen. Never. Inuyasha loved Kagome, and Kagome, as far as Inuyasha knew, felt the same way. There was no way he was going to leave her alone.

AN- Well, that was pretty good sace on Kagome's part.I was actually going to do it different, but I figured you guys would opt for fluffiness. So next chapter will be filled with all sorts of fluffy stuff. K? Promise. This chapter is just to get you to the fluffiness. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	23. Please Stay

**Chapter 23:**

Kagome led Inuyasha into the house, and looked out her window, and saw that Koga's Buick was still there. _Hopefully he'll leave soon... _Kagome thought. Not that she doubted Inuyasha could handle himself in a fight. The only thing that worried Kagome was that Koga had thugs, and he used weapons, like guns. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Inuyasha got hurt, or worse, because Koga was way too jealous. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Can you just please spend the night? I would a lot better if I knew you were here with me instead of out there where Koga can get you." Kagome begged Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I can handle myself out there. I was raised in this city. And I'm not gonna hide in your house everytime Koga comes around the corner looking for me." Inuyasha told Kagome, and he was serious.

"Please Inuyasha. I don't want you to get hurt! He's likea mini-mafia leader there! They won't just beat you! They have guns! And Koga is too obssessed with trying to get me to leave me be with someone I care about!" Kagome yelled, then tears started to fall from her eyes. "He's scared away everyone I've ever cared about, and even after he terrorized you, you stayed so far! I don't wan to lose you now too." She said as she slump against the wall and fell to the floor crying.

Inuyasha looked down at her for a moment, takingin what she just said, then he was by her side, trying to stop her from crying. He held her on his arms, and lifted her to his lap, holding her cradle style as he rocked her back and forth and rubbed her back. She hugged his neck and cried on his shoulder, letting everything out. Then Inuyasha placed his hand under her chin and lifted her lips to his own and kissed her gently, a nice, light, comforting kiss. "I'm not going to let Koga scare me away. I'm stayin with you." He told her.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile as she hugged him. Then Inuyasha lifted her up and carried her bridal style to her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead, then started to walk away, but Kagome grabbed his hand. She looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "Please stay here tonight Inuyasha." Kagome asked, not letting go of his hand.

Inuyasha knelt beside her bed, next to her. "Kagome, I-" But he was interupted once again by Kagome's kiss. He had to admit she had a talent for doing things like that to him. As in making him forget what was going on in the world around him with just one, single kiss. And he did forget everything. He forgot about Koga outside, that he was supposed to leave, that Miroku was waiting for him to get home, that he had a surprise for Kagome tomorrow for Christmas Eve, everything. Then he deepened the kiss as he raised up and laid on top of Kagome and rolled over her, landing next to her in her double bed that she owned, still kissing her.

But the two soon had to come up for air, and each were breathing heavily as they stared each other in the eye. Kagome smiled. "Please stay." She whispered as she moved some hair from in front of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha smiled back to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Alright. I'll stay." He replied, then kissed Kagome deeply again.

AN- I'll leave the rest to your imagination. 'Cause as all of you know, I don't do lemons. So have fun with your imagination. I mean, you can just 'em fall asleep after a kiss, you can go all the way, whatever. LOL. But plz R&R. Sry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back froma trip to Germany, and I've been way busy with stuff. But I'm tryin' to get back up to date with my stories. SO yeah. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	24. Getting Ready

**Chapter 24:**

Kagome woke up the next morning to fing Inuyasha gone. Her eyes opened wide and she shot up out of her bed and ran into the living room. Did Inuyasha leave himself? Or did Koga break in? But the door was closed and everything was sound. Kagome went into the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator. She picked it and read it, hoping it was from Inuyasha.

_Kagome,  
Hope I didn't worry you, but  
I had to leave to do something.  
I'll be back to pick you up  
around 5. Love you. See-ya  
later.  
-Inuyasha_

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. She just hope Inuyasha made it home safely. But then it hit her. "What am I going to wear tonight?" She shrieked, 'cause Hige and Kiba to perk up their ears and look at her. She looked at her clock and saw that it read 3 pm. Had she slept that late? She did a quick scan of the room to make sure Hige nor Kiba had left a mess, then dashed to her room to start getting ready.

Later on...

Kagome had gotten a shower, eaten some cereal, and was now trying to decide what to wear. What was the occasion? Dressy? Casual? Party? She had no clue. She grabbed a blood red, form-fitting dress that had loose sleeves (think like the sleeves you would see on a wizards cloak) that went to her elbows and a length that went to justabove her knees. She put on a pair of matching red stilleto heels that had a band that wrapped around her ankles and a gold bracelette her mother had given her for her birthday last year. Then she added a pair of gold hoop earings that weren't too big, but not too small either. She applied some red lipstick that matched the dress, yet looked good on her and put on some eyeliner, blush, and her mascara. She looked at the clock to see it said 4:59.

"Perfect." She said with a smile before she grabbed a black purse. She had given Kiba and Hige food already so she wouldn't have a chance to ruin her outfit. Then the doorbell wrang and a smile grgaced Kagome lips as she turned around and went to the door. "Coming!" She caled, then she opened thedoor to see Inuyasha standing there dressed ina pair of khakis and a black polo long-sleeve shirt. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed as she hugged him, and returned the hug and kissed her on top of her head.

"See? I told you I'd be fine." Inuyasha said, even though he was happy to finally have someone other than Miroku to worry about him.

"I know. I just get scared, that's all." Kagome said with a smile. "So what are we doing tonight?" Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise." Inuyasha said. "But first, a you need to wear this." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a shopping bag and pulled a red jacket that had white fur cuffs, like a women's version of a Santa jacket. Kagome smiled as she allowed Inuyasha to help her put it on, then he took her hand and led her outsaide, where a horse-drawncarriage waited for them. Inuyasha helped her into the carriage and then got in himself and sat next to her.

"Where to, Sir?" The driver asked.

"55 Ibonisa Drive." Inuyasha replied. Kagome looked at him suspiciously, but she trusted him, so she allowed him to take her away so she could see whatever lies ahead for their date together.

AN- Yeah, I'm leavin' it there. Just be glad I had a chance to update today, k? I'm having a busy weekend again studying for finals next week, so don't pressure me, k? But I hope you did enjoy this and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	25. SURPRISE!

**Chapter 25:**

Inuyash and Kagome headed down the streets to get to the surprise. Inuyasha's smile continued to get wider as Kagome continued to bagger him, trying to get him to tell her what they were doing. She loved that he was full of surprises for her. She hoped she could surprise him just as much in teh future.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome whined. "Where are we going?"

"You heard the man when I told him where we were going!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a smile, loving that Kagome couldn't figure anything out. "I'll give you a hint. Think... Christmas."

"Oh that helps." Kagome laughed. "Now why don't you give me a real hint, or I'm gonna tickle you do death."

"I'm not ticklish though." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh, I know a few places, if memory serves correctly." Kagome giggled as she placed her hand on his leg. But Inuyasha placed his own hand over hers witha smile on hsi face.

"I don't think so." He said with a smile as he placed a light kiss on Kagome's lips. Then he look at where they were. "Driver, stop. This is it." Inuyasha said, and the driver stopped while Inuyash ahanded him the cash. "Keep the change. Merry Christmas." He said, and the man took the money with a smile, then waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to get off the carriage before he started off to find a new costumer.

Kagome looked around. She recognized the place. It was Mama's Italian resturaunt. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "This is it?" She asked. She loved coming to Mama's resturaunt, but it was always closed for Christmas and Christmas Eve. Then again, Inuyasha did live just above the resturaunt, so he could have pulled a few strings with Mama.

"Not quite." Inuyasha replied. "Come on in." He led her into the resturaunt, opening the door to let her in, then following her in. "Let's have dinner first." Inuyasha said as they walked toa table in the center of the room, where a small candle burned in the center of the table, with two meal laid out, Chicken Parmision (sp?) with a little decoration. "I had a little help from Mama." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a seat for Kagome and let her sit down before pushing the seat back in, then he went to his own seat and sat down across from her. "You umm... You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." Kagome replied. "This is all very nice. I mean, it looks great!"

"Wanna see if it really is great?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed as she picked up her silverwear and started to eat her meal, Inuyasha doing so too as they chared a Christmas Eve meal.

-

An hour had passed, and Kagome and Inuyasha were both finished their meals. They had talked and joked around the entire time, complately enjoying each other's company. Then Inuyasha stood. Kagome looked at him, confused about what was going on. She started to get up, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Don't et up, just sit there." Inuyasha said.

"What? Inuyasha, what's going-"

"Shh... Just be quiet." Inuyasha told her. He looked down at the ground and let out a chuckle. "God I'm so nervous. But I don't see why I should be."

"What are you supposed to be nervous about?" Kagome asked.

"This." Inuyasha said, then he knelt in front of Kagome. She covered her mouth and let out a gasp. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do. She watched as Inuyasha reached into his back pocket and pulled out a case, a red soft looking case. Then he opened it and Kagome's eyes went wide. "Kagome? WIll you marry me?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, sounding as if her breath had been taken away. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't known Inuyasha for very long, though she knew she loved him more than anything already. 'Oh my God. I umm... I-I-Oh Hell. Yes." She said and reached out her hand for Inuyasha to place the ring on her finger and she looked at it, finding it the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

It was a small diamond, but still the real deal, she could tell. She was so happy she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha nad kissed him uncontrollably. "Did I surprise you?" Inuyasha asked between kisses.

"More than anything." Kagome replied witha giggle.

Inuyasha smiled back, loving Kagome's smiles. He hoped he could make her smile like that for the rest of their life together, never wanting to see her sad. Not ever.

AN- Well, there's the surprise! Happy? Sry this is a bit short. Promise the finally will be much longer. Yes, this story is nearing it's end. Though I honestly don't know how many more chapter are left. See why I took so long? I'm trying to prolong it for you guys! Get it? Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. Y'know, there's nothing on tonight except Will Smith movie.I mean, Bad Boys 2 is on USA,Enemy Of State is on AMC, on another channel is Fresh Prince, and on another is Wild Wild West. Oh1 While flipping through channels, there Men In Black! Jesus,does the world revolve around Will Smith tonight or what?No offence, I love the guy, I think he's hot anfpretty damn funny too, but still, that a lot of him... Anywho,plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	26. Final Chapter

The final chapter is here! After so long I've finally finished this story! I have to say that this one took longer than most stories that were twice as long. But, I guess it took so much longer because I thought hard about this story to get good ideas for it. I know a lot of you have enjoyed it so far, and I hope more people continue to enjoy this story. Now I'm saying that this story is devoted to a friend of mine who died in a car accident last month. Priscilla, this one's for you girl! I'll see you up there someday, aight?

Well, now that I got that out, plz enjoy the final chapter of this story. Good-bye.

**Final Chapter:**

Inuyasha and Kagome left the resturaunt, both laughing a smiling. Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms and spun her around as she smiled a smile that seemed to light up his whole world. They were both happy as could be. Then he put her down and kissed her lightly, but she pulled him back to her, wanting a loving kiss from him.

Once they broke away, they looked into each others' eyes, mesmorized by them. Then Kagome's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! I have to tell my mother! I need to tell Grandpa, Mama, Sango, _everyone_! They're all going to be so surprised!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "I'm going to go home and call them all tonight."

Inuyasha just listened to Kagome go on about her plans to tell everyone and how excited they would be, and her smile never left her face. He loved it more than anything. He was glad he was the one to make her smile so much.

They walked down the street, only a block away, talking about who they would tell the news to, when they could have the wedding, and future plans together. Kagome even went far enough to say she wanted a daughter. But it all ended when they saw a familliar face blocking their bath. He grinned evilly as he looked them over.

"Well, well, well. Look at the happy couple." It was Koga. He sarted to pace around them, his goons never taking their eyes off of Kagome and Inuyasha. "I got your present Kagome. Loved the sweater. And what was it you had tucked away in there? A restraining order?" He paused. "What type of person do you take me for?" He asked. Then he held a gun up.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kagome asked with a glare.

"Now Kagome, you don't really mean that." Kagome said with a smile.

"What do you want Koga?" Inuyasha growled.

Koga cleared his throat. "Fine. Cut to the chase as they say." He said, then started to circle the couple again. "I gave you a choice, mutt. But decided not to listen to me. And I really don't like it when people don't listen to me. So, what do you think we should do about this?" Koga asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Well I don't know Koga." Inuyasha replied.

"Well I do." He said as he pulled the gun out and aimed it, ready to shoot.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she pushed Inuyasha.

BANG!

Everyone looked around. Inuyasha nor Koga were shot. Then Inuyasha looked beside him on the ground, seeing his worst nightmare come to life. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to his knees beside her. He pulled out his cell phone. "911. I need an ambulence. I'm on Shikon Drive out side of the Material Girls Dress Shop. Hurry!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone, then hung up and looked down at Kagome. "Why? Why did you do that Kagome?"

"I-I didn't want you t-to be hurt." Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Don't go on me Kagome. Please. No one has ever cared for me like you have. No one." Inuyasha cried, feeling the tears stinging his eyes. "Please..."

Kagome smiled. "J-just b-be happy, Inu-Inuyasha..." Then her eyes closed.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. "Wake-up! Please!" He shook her, but she didn't move.

The ambulence pulled up and did what they could before rushing her to the hospital. Inuyasha went with her, never letting go of her hand until she went into the emergency room.

One Year Later...

Inuyasha walked into the cemetary on Christmas Eve. He went to a grave carrying a poinsettia. He placed it in front of a tomb stone and scraped the snow off to reveal a name. 'Kagome Higurashi 1979-1997, Beloved Grandaughter, Daughter, Sister, and Fiance." A tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek as he read it. "Merry Christmas, My Christmas Love." Inuyasha said, then stood and let out a breath before he stuffed his fists in his pockets and headed home, promising to come back everyone Christmas Eve to visit her, to visit his Christmas Luv.

AN- Tear tear. Yeah, throw the tissues around. I know you guys probably hated that ending, but it just popped in my head. This has go to be my best work yet, and I was SO get it published if it wasn't a fanfic... All-well. Plz R&R. Thanx! Ta-ta!


End file.
